


Changing It's Course

by UnorthodoxShipping



Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Omnitrix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnorthodoxShipping/pseuds/UnorthodoxShipping
Summary: Izuku was a weak defenseless whimp. That much was known. And, the thing was, He never did anything about it.But now...he could.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prolouge

In a corridor, with an all manner of bits and peices of technology, pipes, wiring sprouting from the walls, a glowing blue portal, appears.

Two figures, step out of it.

One looked old--don't ask his age, even he doesn't know the specifics.

If you were to ask him however, he would simply say, "old enough to use a cane."

He had a white coat, with golden trim, leather pouches, a black turtle neck, and a white ruff, on top of which he had a pair of googles with green lenses, he wore black trousers, with kneepads and leather boots(Oxford, not Brouge).

He looked strangely at home here. Of course that wasn't all that was weird about him.

He looked to have a metal gauntlet, because of course he would.

The younger one beside him wasted no time, running to the red tinted windows, and pressing his face upon the glass.

He wore an off white zip up hoodie, the number ten on the left side. With it, he wore dark brown cargo pants, and green sneaks.

"Whoa, are we in space?!" The boy said. Although, he would not agree, that is what he was(16) to every other alien race.

The man beside him quickly pushed him to a sizeable gap in the walkway, big enough to hide in--in fact, that was what they did.

A large hulking being so alien, but so familiar. He had tentacles underlining his chin as they splayed out like a great beard.

He wore a sort of armor, clicking and clanging. Like a lovecraftean beast, his red eyes glinting with supressed frustration.

The boy peeked out from their hiding place, letting out a releived sigh--startling the beast in the process.

The lovecraftean horror turned around, however an alarm had sounded along with a distorted, robotic voice that announced "Master Vilgax, their propulsion systems have been destroyed."

A beat.

The beast--Vilgax-- turned back around. Bounding forward once more.

"I'm kinda new at this but...Did we just escape from Vilgax to hide out in his space ship?!" The brunette said, as he peered out the nook they had hidden in.

The man beside him let himself an amiused sort of smirk, "we are now near the beginning of the Ben Prime Timeline." He explained, as ben turned to him. "The trunk from the Ben Tennyson tree in which all other Ben realities diverge.

They followed in Vilgax's wake, and hid behind a cavernous opening, peering from the edge.

"You must reboot this time stream." the man announced. As they quickly hid behind the doorway, beeps and clicks spilling out from the hall.

"And the reboot button is around here?" The brunette boy asked indignantly.

The aged man looked dissapointed, "the trans-dimensional heirarchy has been rewritten. There are no push buttons! Only cause and effect. "He announced severely.

"So... we need to..." The boy turned his head forward, narrowing his eyes with the effort of coming up with something smart-sounding.

The man sighed, "Make sure Ben Prime, discovers the Omnitrix as he should."

"And... where is the Omnitrix?" The boy raised his arms, completely discombobulated.

The man pointed towards a screen, as a white ship exploded in red smoke.

"All right, time to take this thing out for a test drive" He raised an arm as he straightened up, pressing the dial on the Omnitrix. "Vilgax is gonna wish he was never born! Or, hatched or--whatever" He slammed down a hand, and in a flash of green light, A small amphibian creature stood in the boy's place.

"All right, let's go kick a few butts!" The frog - like being announced, his voice nasally.

"Actually, most of the Galvan species are known to be technological geniuses." Said the man, as he leaned down and analysed the frog-like creature--or Galvan--whatever.

"Oh, well then. Let's outthink a few butts!" The Galvan announced, as he rushed through a small circular opening.

The creature was beheld to the sight of red wires, crisscrossing each other in organized chaos.

The tiny being clambered up to a red sphere and started to rewire it muttering to himself, "I sure hope I know what I'm doing."

The Galvan quickly hopped out of the metal entrance, and rushed towards the entrance once more.

He concealed himself behind the doorway as another green flash engulfed him.

The boy stood in his own place again.

"Master, our sheilds have failed, we are defenseless." A tinny voice announced.

"What? That's Impossible!" Vilgax roared.

A tremor rocked the craft, as Vilgax was knocked back and green tinted smoke flew through a sizeable gap that had sprung from the green plasma.

He was heavily injured, limbs and digits completely disintegrated.

The robot activated another blast and the white ship exploded, as it jettisoned a pod.

"Not to worry," the man said, briskly. "That pod contains the Omnitrix but it's trajectory is off, it will not land near Ben Prime unless something is done to change it's course." The man announced severely.

"Any suggestions?" The boy asked, giving the man a sidealong glance.

They rushed towards another hallway, and the boy, activated the Omnitrix once more. This time he transformed into a spherical being, rolling up in what could be likened to a pillbug or armadillo's shell.

The being was launched out as the boy exclaimed, "I'm gonna hurl!" It was long and drawn out. However, his spin and speed far exceeded what it need to be--so, he as he hit the Omnitrix' pod, it's shell slammed against the watch face and hitting it forward, west.

The aged man's eyes widened as he adjusted his ruff, and the boy, appeared behind him, stumbling.

"Wha--?" The boy started, startled.

"Come on! No time for dilly dally! Try once more." He turned to the brunette. "You need to hit with less force."

As the boy tried again, The man--known to some as the Timewalker--smiled in amusement. It appeared, 'Omni' had finally worked it's way to fruition.


	2. そして、そこに10がありました

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess being oversaturated with radiation isn't the worst way to die.  
> ...  
> Okay, maybe it was close.

Izuku Midoriya was always known as a whimp, weak, worthless and defenseless.

Most of all, Izuku was tormented for being, Quirkless.

Or, without a superhuman capability.

They all treated him like garbage, literally--Izuku had yet to forget the time he had been dumped into a trash can.

For the most part, they were right.

Izuku Midoriya was weak.

He was defenseless

And he never did anything about it.

Yes, he was almost pitiably pathetic.

But...

He was far from worthless.

He was, --while young, especially compared to the rest of the Galaxy--wise.

Intelligent, and his grades would corroborate this fact. The only reason he wasn't at the top of the class, was because of Katsuki Bakugou.

Unlike him, Katsuki--or as Izuku called him, Kacchan--was strong and physically fit. He was intelligent too, but definitely not as much as Midoriya.

Katsuki Bakugou.

Many would argue, that He was an exemplary student, with a strong Quirk and a sharp mind. Already displaying the many attributes one would consider a hero to have.

That couldn't be further from the truth.

Bakugou had in fact been the sole cause of Izuku's torment.

Bakugou was also what Izuku was not.

Strong, where he was weak and scrawny.

Handsome where he was plain.

Skilled, where he simply was not.

Prehaps his torment would have lifted somewhat, if Midoriya had not had his dream.

His dream, of Being a Hero.

"What is this shit Deku?" Bakugou demanded, waving around a Campos notebook.

Izuku was sitting up in his chair, almost begging for his notebook. "Give it back Kacchan!"

"What's that? His diary?" A snicker, as One of Bakugou's lackey asked teasingly.

"Hey, come on!" Izuku exclaimed.

Bakugou slammed his fist against the notebook, an exploision ringing out across the near empty room.

The words 'Hero Analysis for The Future Vol. 10' were barely legible underneath the ash.

His bully--however crude the description, it was accurate--tossed the blackened book out of the window.

"Hey! That's mean Kacchan!" Midoriya cried.

"Give up Nerd. Whatever you do," Bakugou leaned in, an antagonizing smile on his face and a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Don't go to UA." 

The forette's shoulder started smoking.

He let go, and walked away, hands in his pocket and a threat in his step.

When the blonde was at the doorway, he once again turned his scarlet gaze to Izuku's own.

"Oh, and Deku, there is a way to get a quirk," He suddenly said. While Izuku simply looked on, confused. "Just take a swan dive off the roof and pray for a Quirk in your next life!" He suggested a tinge sarcastically.

Izuku--in a moment of rare hot white anger--twisted his mouth in a frown and glared at Bakugou.

Bakugou held an arm out, explosions fizzling and sparking in his palm threateningly, "what?" He asked.

Midoriya's eyes widened, and he turned his back, away from his tormenter once more.

The blonde scoffed, and walked out. His lackeys were a little disgruntled, but they hid it quick enough to follow him.

Izuku--Deku, he reminded himself. Just... Deku.

Useless. A wooden puppet.

The forette sighed.

That's all he'll ever be.

Midoriya had tried to salvage his notebook. But alas, it was irreparable .

Izuku had considered himself lucky. He had just started and if he was even halfway full, it would have taken weeks. Maybe a month to redo.

And for a while, Izuku just stared at it.

Irreparable, ash-covered, and useless.

Kind of like him.

Midoriya checked the time. It was about seven o' clock now.

He had gotten a ping from his phone a few... hours ago?

He huffed, nevermind. Izuku dumped the notebook into his bag, and sighed.

Midoriya hiked his bookbag up, and started the trek home.

When Izuku reached the Shopping District, he was greeted with the aftermath of chaos.

It seemed a fire had taken place, which was pretty normal. Didn't happen too often, but normal.

Then he spotted Bakugou being rolled away in a stretcher.

Izuku's eyes widened, and he rushed up to it, having to walk beside it to keep up.

"Ka--kaachan?" He gasped out.

The EMTs brushed him off, and he was pushed off as the ambulance loaded Bakugou in, and drove away.

"Ka--Kaachan." He gasped out again.

He was petrified, but he managed to pull enough brain cells together to take out his phone.

He checked the HeroWatch notification on his dashboard. It was a video of All Might, punching sme sort of... non newtonian based Villain.

Kacchan was being held hostage.

Midoriya shut the video off before it could finish.

He closed his eyes.

And then he opened them.

Midoriya stood at the railing of a trash covered beach. It was quiet.

The boy sighed as he put his phone away having just told his mom that he'd be home late.

She complied with some hesitance, but did so anyway.

That's why Izuku stood here, tired and dettached.

It was eight something now, Izuku couldn't remember.

A star flickered brightly in the night sky.

Midoriya couldn't take his eyes off of it.

It shone brighter.

Izuku was mesmerized, it had a slightly eerie green hue to it.

Cool...

In a moment of clarity, Izuku's eyes widened.

It was a meteor!

Izuku stepped back as it grew closer, running away as it impacted the ground.

Midoriya stumbled forward, a gust of wind had propelled him further than he'd liked.

The boy coughed, as dust filled his lungs.

He pushed himself up and off the ground, a fine layer of debris coating his gakuran--uniform--as he walked towards the sizeable crater it had made.

The forette peered at the green glow, curious.

Izuku went closer, and tripped forwards.

He let out a groan as he landed on the sand.

He stood up once more, and looked at what looked to be an open metal sphere.

Midoriya reached towards the glowing green core.

The boy walked closer.

But hesitated.

'What if it was radioactive?' One, more rational side of his brain thought. The other part simply countered with, 'come o~on you know you're curious!'

Izuku would have admitted he was, but he had no-one to admit to.

He resolved to touching it, and his hand was greeted with suprisingly cold metal.

It was smooth, and once his eyes had adjusted, he could make out a watch-like object. It had a glass face, , smooth and warm, an hourglass icon pulsating with green energy.

He looked at it, entranced.

It flickered and quickly latched onto Midoriya's arm, as he stumbled back at the cold grip of the arm brace.

It's glow died down, the brilliant emerald shifting to a dull gray.

He landed on his back to the sand, a resigned--almost exasperated--look on his face.

He glanced at the watch hopelessly.

Well, I guess being over-saturated with alien radiation isnt the worst way to die.

Okay, maybe it was close.

Izuku tried prying it off, but thise attempts were fruitless. But damn, did Izuku want fruit.

He tried pressing it.

Nothing.

He sighed-- which was something he seemed ti be doing a lot of lately.

When Izuku had gotten home, his mom fussed over him, and like usual, asked how his day went.

He answered with the usual, "Great! Kaachan was as rowdy as ever."

And like usual, she would answer with the same tired smile.

Once his face hit the bed, he fell into a deep slumber.

The boy glanced at the watch once more, and closed his eyes.

The forette was tired of the weirdness.

He failed to notice the motherboard like patterns spreading around the watch, glowing green, and slowly fading into a cool cyan.

DNA Scan Complete.

RNA Scan Complete.

Plumber Database Scan Complete.

Midoriya, Izuku.

Species : Homo Sapien.

Age : 15.

Threat Level : 000

Quirk : None.

E1RoR!

eRr0R!

H10STAt_Ch01ah_\\\Gha

Rebooting...

Rebooting...

Rebooting...

Recalibration Protocol Activating...

Loading...

Loading...

DNA Scanning...

Scanning...

DNA Accepted.

Default_Playlist Unlocked.

Recalibration Complete.

Rebooted

Omnitrix Successfully Integrated.

Updating Plumber Files...

Midoriya, Izuku

Species : Homo Sapien.

Age : 15.

Threat Level : 20∠

[!!!High Priority!!!]

[Celestosapien Level]

Quirk : None.

Izuku woke up to beeping.

He sloppily and groggily slapped the alarm.

Still beeping.

The boy groaned, but got up nonetheless.

He glanced at his wrist--the fact he didn't have a watch slipping his mind, except, there was a watch.

On his right wrist, rested a black arm brace. Grey patterns by it's edges and a teal watch-face adorning it's center. It was the same watch, sure. But it looked... different.

'He wasn't dead?' The boy thought.

It was glowing cyan, and Izuku could only watch, transfixed.

The watch face kept turning, cycling through different visuals. All silhouettes.

Most looked humanoid, but one seemed to be... buglike.

It had cycled through six forms when it stopped, and retracted. The glow dulling, until the light could only lightly be made out.

Midoriya was confused, but he was afraid of what might happen if he did anything to it.

So Izuku Midoriya left it alone.

Strangely so, Katsuki Bakugou did the same to him.

He was quiet, and withdrawn. Whemever he made a jab it lacked it's... je ne sais quoi.

That special something that bit at you and gnawed at you.

It was strange. But Kaachan would be back.

Give or take a few weeks.

At the end of the day, Midoriya was exhausted once more. Exhausted and bruised.

Most of his secondary tormentors had started attacking him again, something they'd probably keep doing until Bakugou returned to normal.

So, Izuku once again found himself at the beach piled up with trash.

Dagobah--he remembered.

He glanced at his watch again.

"All right, I give in. Might as well try..." He said, putting his fingers to the grey buttons embedded on the side of the watch face.

The dial popped up, as the watch face remained stagnant, and in place.

He pressed the buttons again.

It closed back down.

He pressed again.

It popped up once more.

"Oh...kay..." Izuku started.

He decided to press and hold this time.

The dial turned, like before, flipping through silhouettes.

He stopped at the fifth one.

It looked like it had four arms, and compared to the rest, tall.

Midoriya pressed the button.

It went back in.

He let out a thoughtful "Huh."

He pressed again, this time, the silhoutte appeared.

Izuku wondered what would happen if he pressed it down manually.

He pushed his hand down it, and once he did, a familiar beeping sound filled his ears and cyan light bombarded his eyesight.

It died down once more, and Midoriya felt... Stronger, and taller, and confident.

His eyesight was strange, like his vision was doubled, but it felt natural. Like something that should be.

He glanced down at his arms, they... There were four of them?!

The boy stmbled back, but his two lower arms caught him with ease.

"What is going on?!" Midoriya exclaimed. But his voice... it was raspy and deep and unfamiliar.

He stood up to his full height, and tried to make sense of this.

Midoriya, was unrecognizable, and he seemed to have pale red fur--most prominent at the four forearms and chin--and he only had two toes per feet. He seemed to be wearing a dark teal jumpsuit, with black stripes and pants.

He put his lower hands to his waist, curled up in fists. While he folded his upper arms, thoughtful--strangely so, of course, this species wasn't the thinking type.

The thought popped up in his head unbidden.

He looked around, trying to move his upper arms in conjuction with his lower ones. It was easy, and that was what worried him.

It was an instinctual sort of movement, like one honed in through training and natural prowess. Things a boy like him never had.

Midoriya idly wondered about this form's strength.

He lumbered over to the trash pile with a strange heavy sort of grace. His footsteps sounded normal and when he accidentally stepped on a nail, it was the nail that seemed worse off. And he didn't feel any pain, just a slight tickling.

He lifted up a microwave rather easily--which was to be expected--The refrigerator wasn't much harder, but he had to use all of his arms to balance.

Midoriya didn't feel he had to, it was practically weightless to him.

He put it down, and wondered about the car that seemed out of commission.

Izuku tried lifiting it up, seemingly forgetting the mounds of trash layered upon it.

He lifted--with ease--and some of the trash slid down the pile and hit the creature over the head.

Midoriya could barely feel it, but he was aware of it. The boy put it down, and flexed his arms and hands.

He could only get out a, "I'm... Strong." In his raspy voice. He looked at the car he had lifted, and as his eyes drew up, he realized how heavy it should've been.

But it wasn't. Izuku had barely even exerted himself.

He stared at his hands, and Izuku was once again bathed in cyan light.

He felt... normal.

Average again

Generic once more.

Izuku raised his right wrist to his face, narrowing his eyes.

There were no visible wires, no screws, no gaps.

That was something he didn't notice before. "Is this... a Quirk?--No. I've never had one. And I don't think this would just... magically give me one." He rationalized.

Then Izuku remembered it's orgin.

It--the watch--was from outer space. 

"Was--was that form an alien?!" He exclaimed inquiringly.

It would make sense, a single word on his lips, "Aliens..."

Midoriya's eyes widened, as his watch pulsed and his cyan eyes sparkled.

The stars were bright out tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very dialouge heavy chapter huh?


End file.
